This invention relates to an actuator for releasing a pressurized fire extinguishing composition from a fire extinguisher. In particular, it relates to an actuator that has a body made from a single piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,572 shows a fire extinguisher having an actuator that is activated when a fusible link breaks, releasing a trigger. A version of that fire extinguisher has been commercialized by the inventor, who is also the inventor of the instant application. FIGS. 2 and 3 of the patent show the parts of the actuator (valve opening mechanism 40). While the patent does not describe how the actuator was made, the drawings show that header 26 is a tube that has a second tube (not numbered) inside and that various other parts are attached to those tubes. Several of those parts were attached by welding them to the tubes. Misalignments sometimes occurred, resulting in defective actuators that had to be discarded.